Till Death do us Part
by dededpopop
Summary: A short story about Elena being turned into a vampire with a twist !


Till Death Do Us Part

Soft sunbeams shimmered into the room filtering through the lacy curtains, dancing off the chandelier cascading diamond sparkles all around the room. A large metal bed with fluffy white pillows soft as down in tumbling snowy piles, bejewelled with tiny crimson speckles of BLOOD!

Crouched like a wild cat, nails digging into the bedding, fangs bared and eyes on fire, Elena ready to pounce, growling, sobbing pale pink tears down her cold pale cheeks, she wails.

Damon and Stefan, not so far away sense the presence of a vampire, unbeknown to them it is their true love. With lightening speed, their senses take them to Elena's house, they stop and stare at each other the realisation, the dawning, and the horror etched on each others faces.

Bursting through the door as though it were made of tissue, they find her, wisps of smoke where her dark hair falls, eyes enraged and red instead of milky chocolate brown, pale, not just, but deathly pale. The sunlight dazzling on soft skin no longer capable of coping with its soft rays, they now burn like acid. "Close the curtains, the sun!" screams Stefan, as Damon rushes to the window yanking them closed, plunging the room into an eerie darkness.

Stefan rushes for her, but Damon holds him back. "Stefan" she calls "what's happening to me? I am so hungry". He breaks away from Damon's vice like grip and holds him so tightly. "What has happened my love"? Unsure how to answer she sobs silently into his chest. "I'll be back" says Damon "she needs food".

Damon returns with the plastic bag of hospital blood and hands it to Stefan. "Try this Elena, it will help with the urges" Taking the cool thick liquid to her lips she imagines wrenching like a human would, but instead greedily gorges every last drop. Content and temporarily satisfied she lays back in Stefan's arms.

"What can you remember?" presses Damon, "leave her be for now please" implores Stefan. "We need to know now while it's still fresh in her mind, then we can try and fix things" snaps back Damon. "Elena what can you remember my love?"

An image so clear comes into her mind, the Grill, Matt bussing his tables, smashing glass as his tray tumbles to the ground. Helping him clear away the mess, laughing and smiling at one another. Then the second, a tiny fragment of time when their hands touched and a tiny spark grew longingly between them. Laughing it of they finish clearing up the glass, then tenderly in a friendship kind of way they hug and say goodnight. To anyone else it looked like two friends, but to the girl in the corner with the white fire hair and demon eyes it was more.

CAROLINE!

Out in the carpark, fumbling for her keys, Elena finds herself being thrown backwards at speed, crashing into a great tree trunk, momentarily stunned she picks herself up, eyes blurry she turns to find Carolines eyes staring deep into her mind. "Caroline I don't understand" she manages to mumble. "Oh but I do" Caroline hisses back. "Not content with having two brothers lusting over you, you have to have whats mine as well, its all about Elena isn't it? Well not anymore" and with that her fangs lunge quickly and deeply into Elena's throat, no glamour for her only pain as Caroline tears and feeds at her warm flowing blood. Elena's eyes rolling unable to speak, her grip on Caroline's arm loosens, and in one last gasp she pleads "Caroline please" As if coming out of a trance Caroline pounces back assessing what she has done, blood trickling down her fangs onto her pretty dress. "Oh no what have I done!" Checking to see if she is still alive, barely, she slashes her wrist with her nail and presses it to Elena's lips. "I am so sorry, but this is the only way I can bring you back" Whilst Elena feeds sluggishly fom the wound Caroline curls in behind making Elena comfortable in her arms, then in one lightening move she snaps her neck. "I`m so so sorry it's the only way to bring you back. Then silence.

And here I am a newborn vampire and I am so scared. Staring at Damon from the comfort of Stefan's arms, his eyes hidden by his hands, head bowed in disbelief at what has happened, Elena crawls forwards to him, she lifts his head up and looks into his eyes and whispers "yes my love, its me here I am" and plunges a stake deep into his heart, his eyes roll to meet hers, and he can only mumble one word KATHERINE. With an evil smile and a dark glisten in her eyes she kisses his lips and turns to Stefan.

"Now I have you all to myself". "Elena what's happening" he yells, "no not Elena, my love, it is me Katherine" she taunts. "It can't be where is Elena?" "I have just told you the story, well some of its true. Caroline got to her, fed a bit and then broke her neck, except she wont be coming back" Grinning she slinks around Stefan's body like a cat close and tight. Stefan screams tortured and painfully into the night and rushes to Damon's lifeless body. "If Elena can't have me, then you most definitely won't". Ripping the stake from Damon's heart he plunges it deep into his own and falls by his brothers side.

Unphased and uncaring she slips on her ring of protection and pulls back the curtains. The sunlight beaming down on the brothers bodies. "So be it" she sneers "Till death do us part"


End file.
